American Boy
by WinchesterGranger
Summary: Hermione meets a boy whilst visiting her Aunt Jody in America. He's a little strange but sweet and she can hardly wait to see where this new friendship could come could go. Gift for QueenVulca


_I own nothing but the plot. This is a gift for my beta QueenVulca. Hope you enjoy._

_**Library**_

Tap….Tap….Tap…Tap...Tap...Tap...Tap..Tap..Tap..Tap..Tap..Tap.. . . .Tap.

"Dean!"

The fourteen year old boy looked down from at his little brother whos shaggy brown hair fell in front of his glaring eyes. Over the head of his brother Dean could see the old Librarian sending him an identical glare behind cateye shaped glasses. Her finger threatening pressed to her lips. Dean shot her a cocky grin and looked back down at Sammy.

"What?"

"Do you mind?" Sam shot a look at at the pen that Dean had been hitting against the surface of the desk. "I'm trying to concentrate." Sighting Dean dropped the the pen and Sam when back to pouring over his book taking the occasional note. Leaving Dean to his thoughts once again. Something Dean wasn't too happy about. He was bored and hated being stuck in the library. Whilst sam was doing on homework for a school he probably never visit again Dean felt his brain melt and joints going stiff by sitting in for far longer than he was accustomed to when not inside the Impala and he hated it. There Dad had been gone for more than two weeks and he was beginning to worry even though he kept telling Sam everything was fine. He'd stopped believing that after the first week had been and gone and there dad didn't even call Bobby.

Titling his chair back on its back legs Dean tried to focus on anything to keep his mind from wondering whether or not his Dad was still alive. The library, of course of the being so goddamn boring, was not the best environment for that. Why did Sam like it here so much? It was so quiet, people were perpetually pissed off by the those who dared breath and all they had in here was books. Now don't get him wrong, books were fine. They were useful when they where on a case with there Dad and he would even admit some of them where fun to read. But really how could Sam be having fu….

The chair's front legs crashed to the ground causing Sam to jump from his seat looking up and the librarian glare at him again.

"Dean!" Sammy hissed, looking up at his brother who'd gone very still his eyes trained towards at the history section. "What are you…. Oh…" A smug grin spread across the ten-year-olds face. "Are you going to talk to her this time?"

His little brother superior tone snapped Dean back out of his daz, forcing his features into a scowl. "Shut up Sammy." He rolled his eyes. The kid was getting to cocky for his own good. Sam had the cheek to even smirk a little as he kept scribbling at his pointless essay. He supposed there was one maybe two plus sides of libraries.

"Be right back Sammy."

"Where ya going?" Sammy drawled not looking up from his paper.

Dean pushed himself away from the table. "None of your business bitch."

"Jerk"

Plus side number one, he could leave Sammy sitting at the table and know he was going to be save. Bobby wouldn't have let them come here alone if it wasn't save. Dean turned to the down the history aisle and froze. Here was the second upside, she seemed to like coming in here.

The first time he'd seen her, he was shopping for groceries with Bobby. She had been following a woman with short reddish-brown hair, dressed in a beige police uniform pushing a cart. Dean had been trained to spot all kinds of law enforcement the moment he entered a building by his Dad and to avoid eye contact, but the girls laugh had got him to look back. It wasn't a fake timid laugh he had noticed the girls around their age had suddenly started using. It was real one, wIth wheezing and even a snort. Bobby had asked for his help and brought the teen back to picking out what peanut butter Sam liked.

The next time he saw her Bobby had taken Sam and him to the park to bat a couple of balls, like he always did when they stayed with him. A there little secret, hed said the first time he took them out when he was nine. He'd recognised her immediately by her hair. a crazy mass of frizzy curls. She was lying on a blanket a book open in front of her her. Dean had been distracted enough that Sam hit him in the side of the head with the baseball, causing Bobby and sam to laugh at him. She didn't even lookup. The time after that they had driven through town and he'd watched her walk into the library, hed spotted her in here a lot.

And here he was now moving slowly down the the History section watching her run her finger down the spine of the books as she walked past. Her hair tied back into her pony tale it swung side to side as she made her way down her the aisl, a large heavy book bag was weighing down her left shoulder. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned her entire attention and body to the bookshelf. Tilting her head she looked up at the top shelf, a determined look on her face and stretched her arm out to try and grasp a book that was just a couple of inches out of her reach. Dean smiled when he watched her huff blowing a curl out of her face before standing on her tiptoes. Her prize still just out of reach.

"Need a hand?" The words where out of his mouth before he could even think about it. She turned to him and he was meet with large whiskey coloured eyed. He shuffled his feet as she blinked at him as he waited for her answer.

"Emmm...yes", she said her cheeks colouring a little. "Thank you."

Dean blinked. "You're not from around here." He blurted out walking up to the bookshelf and plucking the book from the shelf, before handing it to her. This was the closest he'd ever been to her and his eyes were quick to pick up the new details of her face. A dusting freckles over the bridge of her nose a light natural tan. She was ridiculously small compared to him, the washed out grey shirt, AC/DC he noticed with a smile, was too large for her making her look even smaller. And her accent.

"You are not from around here are you?" He asked feeling a little more confident with her smiling up at him.

"Neither are you", she grinned at his confused face. "If you had a library card you're little brother would have taken his books home with you."Well, she got him there. He snorted. "I'm Hermione." She held out his hand to him.

"Dean."

"Nice to meet you Dean."


End file.
